


The snog in Rivendell

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gandalf had the little on-his-way-to-the-White-Council-chat with Elrond, Bilbo and Thorin are talking - if the two of the ever talk properly and respective with each other is a different topic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snog in Rivendell

   “Thorin!” Bilbo ran after Thorin, who walked away from the meeting of the White Council.

   “What is it, burglar?” The dwarf snarled, stopping abrupt.

   “I am sorry…about what Elrond said about you and your…”

   “I make this point clear: I don’t want your pity, Halfling!” Thorin had turned and pushed Bilbo against the wall. The hobbit looked up to the tall dwarf with fright. “This is a matter, which isn’t you concern.” Bilbo swallowed.

   “I only wanted to say sorry, that you needed to hear this insult by Elrond. He has no faith in…”

   “You don’t have faith in me either. Gandalf is the one you have faith in, don’t you?”

   “I trust Gandalf, because I know him longer than you. He is a good man and never made any of my family fall to despair. And he liked the Old Took, my grandfather and also my dear mother, Belladonna.”

   “Why are you telling me this, burglar?” When Thorin said ‘burglar’ Bilbo flinched.

   “Could you please stop calling me that way? It’s rather insulting.”

   “I do whatever I want, because I am a king.” The hobbit was pressed closer to the stone.

   “If all kings would be like you, nobody would follow them.” Thorin inhaled sharply, but Bilbo wasn’t finished yet. “Also I dislike the way you treat elves. I may have met a rude dwarf or two in Bree and still, I don’t expect you and the company to behave that way. They are helping us, a nice word won’t kill you.”

   “They watched my kin…”

   “Elrond’s people were on the other side of the damn misty mountains, it was the others elves fault. Thranduil’s fault. Elrond had no doing in whatever are the Woodland King’s plans or was.” Thorin was startled. Never somebody talked back at him that way.

   “You are far too friendly towards the…” An hand close his mouth.

   “Don’t dare to say ‘tree-shagger’ again, _king._ ” The anger glowing in Thorin met the anger in Bilbo through their eyes. Both wouldn’t back down. Still, the dwarf was very close to the hobbit and still pressed him against the wall. Slowly, Thorin raised his hand and gripped firmly Bilbo’s wrist. He pulled the hobbit’s hand from his mouth and leaned closer. The warmth of Bilbo’s breath on his face made Thorin shiver.

   “Do you know, you shouldn’t annoy a king?”

   “If I do, what happens? You slap me? Torture me?” He laughed. “Nobody would hurt a hobbit, only the foulest creatures would do that: orcs. Are you an orc?” Thorin shivered.

   “I am not an orc, but still a king…”

   “You said so earlier.” A wicked grin blossomed on Bilbo’s face.

   “…and a king takes, what he wants.”

   “Shelter and food from elves?” The chuckle coming from the small creature pressed against the wall made Thorin growl.

   “No.” He simply said and kissed those wicked lips. Bilbo stiffened and jerked, but didn’t push him away, so he slid even closer, kissing and licking those lips. A small hand landed on his chest, fingers spread and another slid into his long mane, pulling him closer. Thorin’s own hands wandered from the wall around Bilbo’s waist. The moon shone on the pair and enlightened the beads in Thorin’s dark hair and the buttons on Bilbo’s waistcoat. When Thorin drew away, Bilbo moaned in protest.

   “I would really love to fuck you against the wall, but it should be a bit more intimate, shouldn’t it?”

   “You room, mine is just a lumber-room.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into his arms and carried him down the corridor.

 

Bofur looked over to the two retreating figures.

   “Did they really thing, they were subtle?”

   “Thorin and subtle?” Dwalin laughed deep and roaring.

   “The snogged right in front of us.” Kili shivered and made the others laugh.

   “They shouted, that even ma old mother would have woken up!” The company laughed even louder and continued with their little midnight feats.

Unsubtle to be certain.


End file.
